Wings of Fire: Truth or Dare
by Queen Glory of the Rainwings
Summary: Sunny introduces her friends to a scavenger game called 'Truth or Dare'. A nice friendly game right? Lets See how this all turns out. (Takes place about2 years after the war, Jade mountain school is operating.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new Truth or Dare series I will be writing, please write in the comments who you would like to play in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading. BYE **

Hmmm, sounds interesting enough." Said Tsunami as they walked deeper into the forest.

"I saw Fluffy and Holler playing this with some other scavengers and thought it might be fun," said Sunny.

"So what's it called again?" Riptide asked.

"Did you not hear her before, it's called" Truth or Dare." Glory materialized next to Deathbringer.

"Oh," Riptide blushed.

"This looks like a good spot, lets get started." Sunny plopped herself down in the dirt and her friends did the same.

"Ok, since this was your idea Sunny, you should go first." Deathbringer said.

"Ok," Sunny paused to think, "Riptide, Truth or Dare."

"Ummm, Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to tell Queen Coral that you and Tsunami are having eggs." Sunny smirked.

"WHAT!" Tsunami and Riptide yelled.

"Ooooooo, That's a good one," Glory was laughing.

Riptide gulped, "O-ok."

***The next week* **

"Tsunami, dear, could you please go fetch Anemone from the library?" Asked Queen Coral.

"Of course mother, but first," Tsunami nudged Riptide.

"Tsunami and I are having eggs," Riptide mumbled.

Queen Coral got up suddenly, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Tsunami and I are having eggs," Riptide repeated, louder this time.

"ARGH! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART WITH MY OWN TALONS!" Coral roared, she was charging towards Riptide, claws outstretched.

"Its not my fault!" Riptide dodged and hid behind Tsunami, "IT WAS A DARE!"

The Seawing queen stopped in her tracks, "Wait, what's a Dare?"

***Present Time* **

"Ok, Your turn." Said Sunny.  
"Ok," Riptide smiled smugly at Glory, "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Glory glared at her challenger.

"When did you fall for Deathbringer?" asked Riptide. "Too easy, when he tried to kill Blaze I guess. Ok, now its

my turn."

"Deathbringer, Truth or Dare." Said Glory.  
"Dare, and make it good." Deathbringer puffed out his chest imposingly.

"I dare you to give Holler and Fluffy a ride." Said Glory.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Deathbringer.

"So the big bad assassin IS afraid of scavengers." Tsunami teased.

"I am not SCARED, they just make me uncomfortable." Deathbringer defended himself.

"S-C-A-R-E-D!" Tsunami and Glory chanted.

***Later that day* **

"GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF! PEASE HELP ME!" Deathbringer pleaded.

Sunny and Glory chuckled, "But you haven't even gotten off the ground yet."

***Present time* **

"Fine," Deathbringer agreed.

"UGHH, Someone dare me already!" Yelled Tsunami. "Ok, Tsunami. Truth or dare?" asked Deathbringer

"DARE! And please make it a hard one."

"Ok, I dare you to spend all of tomorrow with Blaze in the Kingdom of Sand." Deathbringer smiled smugly.

"ACK, a whole day? WITH THAT DIZZY IDIOT!" Tsunami was screaming.

"Yup."

***The Next Day***

"What tiara do you think looks better on me? Gold or Silver?" Blaze was holding two crowns in her talons.

"I DON'T KNOW! Just freaking PICK ONE ALREADY!" Tsunami was covering her ears.

Blaze began to sing, "_Gold or Silver what to choose, both so pretty ooohhh-_"

"NO more singing! PLEASE no more singing!" Tsunami pleaded, but Blaze didn't seem to hear her.

"_Gold is shiny, and silver is too. I need help choosing, help from you!" _

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

***Present time* **

"Done," said Tsunami.

"Glory, Truth or Dar-" Tsunami was cut off by Deathbringer.

"Oh no," he turned to Glory, "Its almost time to check back on the school."

"Oh yes, you're right! I have to take the students on their rainforest field trip!" Glory remembered.

"Sorry to cut the game short everyone, but I've got to run. Bye." Glory flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

"You Sure about this Sunny?" asked Starflight.

"Don't worry Starflight," said Glory, she and Deathbringer were holding back their laughter, "You'll have a great time."

"I'm sure it'll be super fun!" Said Jambu.

"I just find it a little strange that we're playing a game invented by scavengers," Fatespeaker was leading her blind friend through the rainforest.

"It sounds very intriguing in my opinion," Grandeur was walking beside Glory.

"Right here, this spot is perfect," Sunny sat in the dirt.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Asked Deathbringer.

"OOH, OOH, ME PICK ME!" Jambu was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ok, you remember the rules right?" asked Sunny.

"Yeah yeah yeah, Lil sis, Truth or dare?" asked Jambu

"Dare," Everyone looked at her skeptically, "What? I did truth last time."

Jambu smiled, "I dare you to kiss Deathbringer."

There was an awkward pause following the dare.

Glory shrugged, "Ok."

She then leaned in and pressed her snout against Deathbringer's. Deathbringer's eyes went wide, but then closed and he began to kiss her back.

"Come on, Get a room you two," Fatespeaker teased.

The couple blushed and pulled away.

"Ok, Grandeur Truth or dare?" said Glory.

"Truth," Grandeur said.

"Ok," Glory paused to think, "Who was your mate?"

Grandeur went still, purple guilt spreading across her wingtips. "I change my mind, Dare."

"Nope, can't go back." Sunny clarified.

Grandeur sighed, "His name was Stingray."

Glory's scales flashed a large variety of colors, "But that sounds like a-"

"I ANSWERED THE QUESTION ALREA- I mean," Grandeur cleared her throat, "I've answered the question, let us move on."

She turned to Starflight, "Starflight, Truth or dare?"

"I'll be safe and go with Truth." The blind Nightwing responded.

"Ok, who do you like more, Sunny or Fatespeaker?" Asked Grandeur.

"Ummm, in what way?" Beads of sweat were falling down his forehead.

"Romantically." Grandeur clarified.

"Fatespeaker then I guess." Starflight answered.

Fatespeaker hugged him passionately, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" She then blushed and let go.

"Ok, uh, your turn Starflight." Said Fatespeaker.

"Ok, Tsunami, Truth or Dare?" Asked Starflight.

Tsunami rolled her eyes, "Have you even met me? DARE of course."

Starflight thought for a moment, and then a sly grin crept across his face, "I dare you to be purposely mean to Auklet and Anemone the whole day, and if you fail, you have to paint yourself pink and run through the Summer Palace while singing the dragonet song."

"NO WAY! I can't do that!" Tsunami yelled.

"It won't be that bad," Sunny comforted.

***The next day***

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Auklet wailed.

"How could you say that Tsunami? You know Auklet is sensitive about that?" Anemone was comforting her crying sister.

Tsunami was biting her tongue, "OH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She ran over and hugged her sisters, "It was a dare, I didn't mean any of it."

**Two hours later**

"_OH THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING!" _Tsunami was flying through the Summer palace, pink paint covering her blue scales, "_THEY'RE COMING TO SAVE THE DAY." _

Glory and Starflight were snickering loudly, "I know I can't see this but it sounds hilarious!" said Starflight.

***Present Time***

Tsunami sighed and narrowed her eyes at her blind friend, "You are on."

"All right, Deathbringer, Truth or dare?" asked Tsunami.

"Hmmmm," the Nightwing assassin, "Since I did dare last time, I'll do truth."

"Ok, Why are you so scared of scavengers?"

"Ummm, I'm not scared of scavengers," Deathbringer said unconvincingly.

"OH COME ON! You were screaming like a Howler monkey when Holler and Fluffy got on you," Sunny protested.

"They just creep me out Ok!" Deathbringer shuddered, "With their beady black eyes, and their long pointy sticks, and their-"

"OK we get it," Tsunami interrupted.

Deathbringer cleared his throat, "Sorry. Sunny, Truth or dare?"

"Oh goodness," Sunny thought for a moment, "I'll do truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone? And if so, who is it?" asked Deathbringer.

Sunny blushed and curled her tail in close, "Yes, it's just a small one. I just like Smolder a little."

There was an awkward pause after her statement, all of them gaping in surprise.

"S-s-smolder?" Starflight broke the silence.

"Uh, Jambu! Truth or dare?" Sunny changed the subject.

"Ooh, Ooh, Dare!" Jambu yelped with excitement.

Sunny had a good one in mind, "I dare you to spend the night in the Ice Kingdom."

Jambu's scales turned to an icy blue and he shivered, "All night?"

"All Night."

***The Next Day***

"WE NEED A SUN SPOT, STAT!" A Rainwing healer followed by several others were carrying a pale, pink, and frozen Jambu.

"S-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-COLD!" The Frozen Rainwing cried.

"Jambu! Are you ok?" Glory flew up to her brother.

"S-s-s-so very c-c-c-cold."

***Present Time***

"All right," Jambu agreed.

"Oh my, look at the sun," said Grandeur, "It's sun time."

"YAY!" Jambu rocketed through the treetops to his favorite spot.

"Hey!" Fatespeaker protested, "I didn't get a turn!"

**Hey everybody! Thanks again for reading my Story! I'd like to thank you for all your support and reviews, please remember to write in the comments who should play next, and any dares you think would be cool to include in chapter 3. (Truth's are welcome as well) This is Queen Glory of the Rainwings signing out. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oooooohhhh! This is going to be so much fun!" Blaze knocked into Smolder.

"Idiot," Blister muttered.

"Sunny are you sure about this? These dragons can be," Thorn paused, "dangerous."

"Don't worry mother, I brought back up!" Sunny nodded towards Grandeur.

"I only came because I didn't want a group of Sandwings I don't know waltzing into the Rainforest." Grandeur hissed.

The group of dragons sat down in a cave and began.

"Alright, Who wants to go first?" Quibli asked.

"Hmmm, I'll go first." Said Blister, "Grandeur, truth or dare?"

Grandeur was surprised at Blister's question, "Ummm, Truth I guess."

"Did you have an egg with Stingray?" Blister smirked at Grandeur dismayed face.

"I-uh-HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM?!" Grandeur roared.

"Oh, I have my ways. Now answer the question dearie." Blister cooed.

Grandeur's wings drooped and she sighed, "Y-y-yes."

Everyone gasped.

"Does that mean Glory is…." Sunny paused, "Part SEAWING?!"

"Let us continue," Grandeur composed herself and ignored the small Sandwing, "Blister, Truth or dare."

"I never tell the truth so, Dare" Blister retorted.

"I dare you to…." Grandeur paused to think, "Go up to Jambou and tell him how much you love him."

The smirk instantly dissipated from her face, "Jambou the idiot?"

"Yup" Said everyone at once.

***Later that day***

"Jambou, can I talk to you for a second?" Blister said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, but first. What's a second?" A bright pink Rainwing alighted next to her.

"Ugh," Blister hesitated, "I love you."

"EEEEWWWWWWWWW! NOOOOOO!" In flash of pink wings the Rainwing was gone and Blister was left alone on the tree.

"YOU THINK I WANTED TO SAY THAT?! IT WAS A DARE YOU IDIOT!"

***present time***

"I' m going to regret this…. But fine."

"Since you've gone already, lets have Quibli go." Blaze suggested.

Before Blister could protest, Quibli started, "Smolder, Truth or dare."

"Truth." Smolder said simply.

"Who do you have a crush on, if anyone?" asked Quibli.

Smolder went still, "S-sunny."

Sunny blushed, "I-I don't know what to say, Smolder I."

Smolder rushed forward suddenly and pressed her snout against his.

"I love you to." Sunny said.

"I think we should leave these two be, lets go everyone." Grandeur started to walk away.

"BUT I DIDN'T GET A TURN." Blaze whined.

"Well, Boo-hoo-hoo! I didn't get one either! We'll play again later, for now we need to go back to the palace." Thorn snapped.

Blaze's wings drooped as she walked away.

Everyone left he clearing. Leaving Sunny, Smolder, and Thorn alone.

As Thorn turned to depart she whispered quietly to her daughter, "He's a good choice. You have my blessing in this 'relationship'."

"Thank you," Sunny breathed as she leapt back into Smolder's embrace.

**Well, here it is. I've had countless requests nagging me to update, and thats what I've done. Please ****enjoy, and leave in the comments who should be in the next chapter. Also PLEASE COMMENT TRUTHS AND DARES AS WELL! I include as many of those as I can. This is QueenGloryoftheRainwings signing out**

**BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

"I still don't understand why we are doing this," Queen Glacier grunted.

"It was more fun than I expected last time, you might enjoy it," Blister mumbled as the six dragons settled on the Cliffside.

"I DIDN'T GET A TURN LAST TIME!" Blaze wailed as she found her seat next to Glacier.

"Shut up you dizzy idiot!" Burn hissed as she sat down next to Queen Scarlet.

"Well dear, if you didn't get a turn the last time you played this silly game, you can go first today." Coral gracefully found her place near Blister.

"OOooooohhhh! YAY! Coral, Truth or dare?" Blaze asked gleefully.

"Truth," The Seawing Queen said as she examined her claws.

"Did you know that Blister never liked y-uuuumgmfdgm!" Blaze protested as Blister tackled her and covered her mouth.

"Can you repeat that dearie?" Queen Coral requested as she looked up from her claws.

"If you want to live, you'll ask another question." Blister hissed in Blaze's ear.

"Ummmmm, I asked did you know Riptide proposed to Tsunami?" Blaze said quickly, pulling away from Blister and back to the Safety of Glacier's side.

***the following week***

"TSUNAMI HELP ME, YOUR MOTHER FOUND OUT!" Riptide screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I AM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR SCALES AND STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Coral threatened as she chased him around the summer palace.

"Riptide what are you talki- MOM!"

***present time***

"Ill deal with that later," Coral concealed her rage.

"Ahem, Scarlet, truth or dare?" Coral asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm, dare. And make it a thrilling one" Said Scarlet.

Queen Coral chuckled maliciously, "I dare you to go up to Glory and treat her like your pet the entire day."

"Hmmm, that's not so bad," Scarlet mused.

"You didn't let me finish," said Coral, "You cannot harm her, AND you have to act NICE."

"ARGH"

***Two days later***

"Who's my good little Rainwing? You are! You are!" Scarlet held back laughter as she pets Glory on the head.

"What in the name of Pyrrhia? SCARLET!" Glory jumped back in alarm.

"Come back little Rainwing, Lets go on a walk." Scarlet continued on with the act.

"Get away from me!" Glory opened her mouth and hissed, fangs barred.

"AHHHH IT WAS A DARE!" Scarlet screamed as she ran away from the unhappy Queen.

***Present time***

"Alright, I'll do it." Scarlet turned to Burn and smirked, "Burn, Truth or dare?"

"Dare," The scarred Sandwing snarled.

"I dare you to act like one of your disgusting 'oddities' and stay in your weird tower for an entire day." The mutilated Skywing ordered.

***the next day***

Thorn hummed as she waltzed through the corridors, but she paused as she saw a new stuffed dragon.

"Hmmmmm, another one? Guess we'll burn it with the others." Thorn shrugged as she approached the 'dead' dragon.

Burn watched her warily as the Queen approached. Thorn took a deep breath, ready to burn the thing, when Burn bolted from her pedestal screaming, "IMGONNAKILLYOUSCARLET!"

***present time***

"Can't be so bad, deal" Burn glared at her former ally.

"My turn right?" Burn asked.

Grandeur nodded, "Yes."

"Ok, Grandeur," she turned to the old Rainwing, "Truth or dare?"

The old queen paused to think, "I have done nothing but Truth's so far, so I will do dare."

Burn smiled maliciously, "I dare you to tell Glory she's part Seawing, while that retched Tsunami is around."

Grandeur's scales were a mixture of red rage and terrified green, "HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

***after the game***

"Glory, I have something to tell you." Grandeur approached the Queen.

Glory turned and Tsunami, whom she was talking to, turned as well.

"Alright, what?" Glory asked casually.

"Yo-you are part Seawing." Grandeur blurted out.

The colors on Glory's scales were like nothing Grandeur has ever seen on any Rainwing, her mouth agape in shock.

After a long moment of silence, Tsunami fell to the ground laughing, "Th-that's a g-g-good one! G-glory, part SEAWING of all dragons!"

"I'm completely serious Tsunami," said Grandeur.

The Seawing got up with a horrified expression.

Glory and Tsunami stared at each other blankly and then shouted in unison, "WHAT?!"

***present time***

"UGH, fine, my turn!" Grandeur hissed, "Glacier, truth or dare?"

"Finally, Truth," said Glacier.

"What do you think of Icicle now that you know she was conspiring with Queen Scarlet AND tried to kill the prophecy dragonets?" Grandeur asked.

Glacier waved a claw in dismissal, "Never liked her, my daughters are better suited to rule. But when I found out she was conspiring with that slug," she pointed an accusing talon at Scarlet, "No matter her reason, when I catch her… lets just say it won't be a quick death."

Scarlet suddenly looked up at the setting sun, "Oh my would you look at that! I gotta go, plot to kill dragons, and, stuff."

The Skywing took off quickly, and the other dragons departed soon after.

**Next Chapter will be: **Glory, Tsunami, Grandeur, Sunny, Clay, Peril, and Starflight!

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, you have all been begging me to update this story! And now I have! SOOOOOO, please remember to comment your ideas for dares and truths. Also comment who you want to be in future chapters, this is Queen Glory of the Rainwings signing out,**

**GOODBYE**


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know how you convinced me to play this again." Grandeur mumbled.

The elderly Rainwing led the dragonets of destiny and Peril through the lush rainforest. Peril was cautiously maneuvering around the trees and plants, but she still left a trail of black earth behind her.

"Come on, you have to admit it is really fun." Sunny walked beside Starflight, guiding the blind Nightwing through the forest.

Grandeur just grunted and eyed the burning Skywing behind her warily.

"I'm with Sunny, this sounds fun!" Clay said enthusiastically.

He wrapped his mud brown wings around Peril lovingly as they came to a stop.

"Here is good," Glory sat down on the gray slate gracefully.

She was soon joined by the other dragonets as they sat down on the cold stone ground. The slate platform was in the middle of a pavilion of tall trees.

Tsunami growled at the monkeys who were occupying one half of the rock, "Find somewhere else to sleep fur-brains!"

"Ok," Sunny began, "Lets have Starflight go first."

"Alright, ummm." Starflight rubbed his head thoughtfully, "Glory Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Glory said simply, her golden scales sparkling in the small amount of sunlight that was able to break through the green canopy.

"Tell us something about your relationship with Deathbringer that we don't already know." Starflight challenged with a smirk.

The gold disappeared from Glory's scales and was replaced with green horror. She quickly changed her scales to a calm sky blue.

"We, we are having eggs." She murmured.

Tsunami's wings drooped and her jaw was wide open in shock, the other dragon's expressions were the same. Besides Grandeur, who didn't look the least bit surprised.

"Congratulations!" Sunny broke the spell and flapped her wings happily.

Peril and Clay exchanged uneasy glances, and started whispering to each other. Starflight, for once in his life, was at a loss for words. He sat there, puzzled. Out of all of them, Grandeur was the calmest; she sat on the slate, examining her claws.

When eyes turned to Grandeur, she simply said, "What's the big deal. Is it that she is having eggs with a Nightwing? I've had eggs with a Seawing as EVERYONE apparently knows."

"Nightwing-Glory-eggs-huh?" Tsunami rubbed her head.

"Lets just move on," Glory attempted to change the subject, "Peril truth or dare?"

The Skywing looked up, surprised, and responded, "Dare sounds more fun."

Glory thought for a moment, dark blue creeping on the scales at the edges of her wings.

"I dare you to kiss Clay." Glory said.

Clay opened his mouth as if to protest, but Peril pressed her mouth to his. His eyes went as wide as the moons at first, but then he began to kiss her back passionately. After a few moments, the couple pulled away blushing.

"S-sunny, Truth or dare?" Peril asked, her cheeks still a rosy red.

"I'm tired of truths, so dare." Everyone looked at Sunny quizzically.

"What?" she asked, "I want to try a dare."

"Ummm, alright." Peril said, "I dare you to tell your mother you are marrying Smolder."

Sunny's eyes went wide with shock. Her wings stood on end and her golden spines bristled.

***A few days later***

"I'm so glad you visited Sunny! It's been so long since I've seen you," The Sandwing Queen rushed to embrace her daughter with delight. Thorn released Sunny and led her daughter inside the palace and out of the blaring sunshine, "So, what is new? I want to know everything!"

As Sunny opened her mouth to reply, Smolder came in through the doorway connecting to the library. When he saw the small golden Sandwing he dropped the scroll he was holding.

"Hey Sunny!" He greeted happily as he walked over to her.

"Oh great, this just got a lot more complicated," Sunny muttered, "Mother I have something to tell you."

"Yes dearest," said Thorn.

"Well," Sunny wrung her talons together then blurt out, "Smolder and I are getting married."

Smolder and Thorn were both shocked. Mouths open wide and eyes practically bulging from their eye sockets.

After a couple moments of uncomfortable silence, Thorn turned to Smolder slowly with rage burning in her gaze, "YOU AND MY DAUGHTER?!"

***present time***

"I'll let you go back and do truth if you like" Peril offered.

Sunny shook herself out of her shock and said, "No, I'll do it."

"That's unexpected of her," Glory whispered Grandeur.

"Ok, Clay, Truth or dare?" Sunny asked the Mudwing.

Clay looked up from the mango he was devouring and said, "Dare."

Sunny had an unusual mischievous glint in her eye, "I dare you to go a whole day without eating!"

"Wait, what? From today to tomorrow." He looked down at the remains of his mango.

"OOOooooo, good one! Starting NOW!" Tsunami smiled.

***Later that day * **

"So…hungry!" Clay wailed, his stomach was growling louder than he snores.

Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory were on the ground laughing, finally Glory got up, still giggling.

"C-Clay" Glory started laughing again, "Its been 45 minutes!"

***present time* **

Clay grunted and mumbled something about cows before saying, "Alright fine, my turn now right?"

"Yes!" Tsunami practically shouted.

Clay shook himself back into focus, "Ok, uhh Tsunami truth or dare?"

"Eh, truth" Tsunami examined her talons.

After thinking for a long moment, Clay finally said, "Name all of your brothers."

"Sure I-" Tsunami paused as she registered what Clay had said, "Wait what?! No fair! I HAVE LIKE 50!"

"Just name all the ones you know then" Glory suggested.

"Ummm, Turtle, Reef, Siren, Jetstream, uhhhh…." Tsunami clawed her head trying to think, "Cascade, Tide, Seastar?" she was pretty sure that was one of their names, "Narwhals Narwhals swimming in the ocean CAUSING A COMMOTON cause THEY ARE SO AWESOME!"

All of the dragons sat looking at Tsunami wide eyed. No one said a word until Glory burst out laughing.

"I question your sanity even more now" Granduer sighed.

**THE END XD**

This is the end of this insane chapter, I ran out of ideas and wanted to do this XD, please leave suggestions and remember to vote on my poll on what story you want to see updated more frequently. BTW everyone go check out the Jade Mountain Academy RP. IT IS AWESOME! Anyway leave suggestions in the comments and tell me who you guys want in the next chapter. This is Queen Glory of the Rainwings signing off. **BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**JESUS FUCKING CHRIST CALM YOUR TITS. You guys have asked for it, I am delivering. I have been persuaded to revive this story. Updates will not be frequent but I will try. I apologize for my awful writing btw. Also, I can't update without suggestions! I NEED YOU GUYS! Anyway, you guys asked for it. **

_Featuring: Moonwatcher, Winter, Quibli, Kinkajou, and Turtle!_

"We have free time now, so what do you guys wanna do?" Quibli asked as the group traveled down the corridors of the Jade Mountain.

"OH OH OOOOOHHHHHHH!" Kinkajou bounced up and down as her scale flashed an array of bright colors expressing her excitement.

"Three Moons calm down" Winter snorted in annoyance.

"We should play TRUTH OR DARE! Glory and Grandeur told me about it and they said the readers wanted more chapters!" Kinkajou beamed.

"Readers, what?" Moonwatcher questioned, very much confused.

"What?"

"Nevermind..."

"I think the game sounds... interesting, we should give it a go." Turtle voiced his opinion as the group entered one of the many empty caves. The plain stone walls were illuminated by various torches mounted on the wall.

"Alright, I guess we'll learn the rules as we go" Quibli said as the dragonets sat down in a circle.

"OK OK Ill START!" Kinkajou said excitedly, her scales a blinding bright pink with neon yellow stripes.

"Go ahead." Winter waved a claw in dismissal.

"Alright." the eccentric Rainwing took a deep breath and observed her friends, eyes finally coming to a rest on the shy Nightwing sitting between Winter and Quibli, "Moon, Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhh, truth?" Moon said, not entirely sure how to respond.

A mischievous, though lopsided, smirk crept on Kinkajou's snout, "Do you have a crush on any dragon in this room?"

Moon's eyes widened to the size of moons (HAHAHAHAHAHA SEE WHAT I DID THERE?! Im lonely, its 1030, I should sleep. But I feel guilty so I'll keep writing) "Uh, um, uuhhhh n-n-n-no?"

"You can't lie on a truth" Turtle pointed out.

Moon blushed intensely and her gaze found its way to the ground quickly as she mumbled her answer.

"What was that?" Turtle put a talon to his ear, "We didn't quite hear you."

"yemhnnsnnvdn" Moon muttered, a bit louder this time.

"One more time?" The Rainwing pitched in.

The introverted Nightwing sighed and said louder, but still barely audible, "Yes..."

"OMG WHO?!" Kinkajou questioned excitedly.

"TURTLETRUTHORDARE?" Moon rushed out, changing the subject.

"Dare" The Seawing replied.

Moonwatcher furrowed her brow in thought before Quibli leaned close and whispered something into her ear. Moon giggled and turned back to the rest of the Winglet. "I dare you to pretend to be attracted to plants for the next month."

*two weeks later*

"Um Turtle?" An adorable, but shy Skywing approached the prince.

"Yeah Phoenix?" Turtle looked up from the book he was previously engrossed in.

"I was wondering if maybe, maybe you'd like to sit together at meal time today? Also a short fly after?" Phoenix asked nervously in her timid tone.

Turtle internally screamed as he pointed to the seaweed he had been carrying around, "Sorry, but Kelp and I are dating."

*present time*

"..."

"is that a-?"

"I'll do it."

"Ok then"

"Winter, Truth or Dare." Turtle said nonchalant.

"I am nephew of Queen Glacier and a mighty Icewing! It would tarnish my honor if I were not to-" Winter was cut off by Quibli

"Mr. Tough-guy will take a dare."

Winter glared daggers at his Sandwing pal and huffed a puff of ice as Turtle said, "I dare you to kiss Moon."

"WHAT?!" Moon and Winter shouted in unison

"I said-"

"We heard what you said."

"Then do it" Turtle said, acting as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"But-"

"You were the one who said Dare."

"Actually that was the sand colored idiot referred to as my friend"

"We all knew where you were going with your superiority speech!" Quibli defended himself.

"YA KNOW WHAT?! FINE!" Winter exclaimed as he pressed his snout to Moon's. The intimate moment only lasted a few seconds, but for the dragonets it felt like an eternity.

They pulled apart, blushing intensely.

"Well then..."

"You speak of this, you die." Winter threatened the dragonets.

"Guess the game's over."

"But I didn't get a turn!"

"Shut up Quibli!"

"..."

**THERE YOU GO. A NEW CHAPTER. I dont have much to say that I haven't already covered in the message above. Once again I apologize for how short it is, I should be sleeping. If this story continues to get support I will put more time and effort into the chapters and continue. I am slowly passing out on my computer so I need to go. **

**Till Next Time**

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
